To achieve a better network coverage, a distributed base station architecture is arranged in some blind areas for network coverage such as a office, an elevator. The distributed base station architecture mainly includes the RRU and the BBU, both of which are connected using an optical fiber. The RRU is further connected to an antenna through a coaxial cable and a power splitter (coupler). One BBU may support multiple RRUs. The BBU is mainly placed in a computer room, while the RRUs may be mounted in a location such as each floor and an elevator based on a requirement on signal coverage. The BBU is mainly used to perform processing of baseband data, data interaction with the RRU, as well as data interaction with a Base Station Controller (BSC). The RRU is mainly used to perform radio frequency processing of link data and data interaction with a mobile terminal.
Existing connections between the RRU and the BBU are in a distributed way. Generally, multiple RRUs are connected onto a certain distributed link. Once there is a connection failure occurred on a certain RRU on a link connected with the BBU, or occurred on a link between the RRUs or between the RRU and the BBU, the failed RRU or the RRU in the failed link will be in a disconnected state, and thus leading to a connection failure of the adjacent RRUs. Therefore, although the existing networking mode is simple, the corresponding network structure is relatively fragile that a network failure occurred on a certain link may result in the connection failure of part of the RRUs.